1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device including a light emitting layer in a semiconductor layer formed on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
US2003/0057444A1 discloses a semiconductor light emitting device in which a protruding portion for scattering or diffracting light generated at a GaN series semiconductor layer is formed at a substrate surface portion in order to improve the external quantum efficiency. A side surface of the protruding portion is slanted at a taper angle of 90° to 150°, which is described as leading to dramatic improvement in light extraction efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,096B1 discloses a method for forming an SiO2 mask on a GaN substrate and causing selective epitaxial growth of GaN so as to form a GaN epitaxial layer having less dislocation.